gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-004 Qubeley
The Qubeley is a fictional machine from the Universal Century timeline of the anime Gundam metaseries. AMX-001 (MSN-08) Prototype Qubeley The development of Qubeley began shortly after the rollout of Mobile Armor MAN-08 Elmeth, late during The One Year War. This MSN-08 Prototype Qubeley was developed as a Mobile Suit version of Elmeth. In order to reduce Elmeth's massive size, a smaller Psycommu weapon was developed to replace the "Bit" weapon drones. This new weapon, later known as Funnel, uses Energy-capacitator (E-cap) instead of built-in generator, thus requiring recharging after a certain period of deployment. Other armaments include a pair of Mega Particle cannons and beam sabers, both mounted in the arms. Similar to AMA-002 Neue Ziel, the Prototype Qubeley was never built before the War's end, but its blueprints were taken to the asteroid base Axis and later constructed there with an alternate model number AMX-001 as Axis's first experimental Mobile Weapon. Although the Psycommu system still makes it a bulky Mobile Suit at 25 meters in height, it was nevertheless considered a success. (However, AMX-001 is a number of Gaza-A.) AMX-004 (MMS-3) Qubeley The development of Qubeley was finally complete with the rollout of AMX-004 (MMS-3) [http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/z/amx-004.htm Qubeley] as Haman Karn's personal Mobile Suit. This version of the Qubeley, much smaller than the prototype, also featured a set of wing binders to assist in AMBAC (Active Mass Balance AutoControl), rendering phenomenal mobility. The mega particle cannons were replaced with dual-purpose beam launchers that could double as beam sabers for close-range combat. The funnels were stored in a tail binder instead of the main body for greater ease in deployment and retrieval. Having the ability to attack from multiple directions with its Funnels, the Qubeley was the pinnacle of Mobile Suit technology in the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War. It would serve as Haman's Mobile suit until it was incapacitated along with MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam in their duel culminating the First Neo Zeon War. AMX-004-2 (AMX-005) Qubeley Mk-II Several variants of Qubeley were built during the First Neo Zeon War. First of these was AMX-004-2 (AMX-005) [http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/zz/amx-004-2.htm Qubeley Mk-II] which featured a dark purple color scheme and hilted beam saber. Its pilot, a young girl named Elpeo Ple, would later defect to the AEUG and sacrifice herself along with her crippled Qubeley Mk-II to protect Judau Ashta from the overpowering Psyco Gundam Mk II piloted by her evil clone, Ple Two. A second unit, AMX-004-3 [http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/zz/amx-004-3.htm Qubeley Mk-II], was largely identical except for the red-and-yellow paint scheme and the addition of a psycommu control system that allowed its Newtype pilot to remote-control the unit using a psycowave amplifying headset. AMX-004G (AMX-017) Qubeley Mass Production Type The last of Qubeley's variants was the AMX-004G (AMX-017) [http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/zz/amx-004g.htm Qubeley Mass Production Type]. In addition to a much larger Funnel payload of 30, the Mass Production Qubeley was also equipped with a pair of Active Cannons on the back, capable of firing in a wide arc covering both the front and rear. A squadron of Mass Production Qubeley's was piloted by a clone army of Ple Two during Glemy Toto's foiled coup against Haman Karn. All Qubeley Mass Production Type units were destroyed by Haman's loyalist, mostly single-handedly by Chara Soon in her Geymark. Some records show that the model number AMX-017 was also assigned to the Qubeley Mass Production Type. Doga Appearing in the semi-canon manga Double-Fake, the Doga cannot be considered a true member of the Qubeley family; however, it has enough in common with the Qubeley series to merit mention. Constructed by the second Neo-Zeon movement, the Doga combines elements of many mobile suits fielded by the first. Its overall body shape is similar to the Qubeley, but it sports a Gaza-style head as well as Geymark-style "mitten" hands. In addition to containing beam guns, the hands could be used to form high-power beam sabers. The Doga also featured a psycommu system, but it used a set of pixel bits, which are much smaller than the Qubeley's funnels, allowing the Doga to store many more of them. Specifications AMX-001 (MSN-08) Prototype Qubeley Manufacturer: Axis Operator: Axis Unit type: prototype Newtype use mobile suit Head height: 25.0 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor Armament: 2 x mega particle cannon; beam saber; funnel AMX-004 (MMS-3) Qubeley Manufacturer: Axis Operator: Axis Unit type: prototype Newtype use mobile suit Head height: 18.4 meters Weight: empty 35.2 metric tons; max gross 57.2 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor Armament: 2 x beam launcher/beam saber; 10 x funnel AMX-004-2 (AMX-005) Qubeley Mk-II Manufacturer: Axis Operator: Neo Zeon Unit type: prototype Newtype use mobile suit Head height: 18.4 meters Weight: empty 35.2 metric tons; max gross 57.2 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor Armament: 2 x beam launcher/beam saber; 10 x funnel AMX-004G (AMX-017) Qubeley Mass Production Type Manufacturer: Axis Operator: Neo Zeon Unit type: prototype Newtype use mobile suit Head height: 18.4 meters Weight: empty 35.2 metric tons; max gross 62.1 metric tons Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor Armament: 2 x beam launcher/beam saber; 2 x active cannon; 30 x funnel Doga Manufacturer: Neo Zeon Operator: Neo Zeon Unit type: prototype Newtype use mobile suit Head height: unknown Weight: unknown Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor Armament: 2 x 3-barrel mega particle gun/beam saber, mounted as "mitten" fingers in hands; many x pixel bit Category:Universal Century mobile suits